Bertha Octavius
|-|Early Regular= |-|Early Prime= |-|The Vessel= |-|Paraiso Regular Form= |-|Paraiso Zodiaque Form= Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. Note - Character is undergoing editing and detailed A character made by Cob/Bob for the Paraiso and Pendragon Saga. Summary One of the recently risen eleven holy knights of historical chronicles. They have awakened from their slumber due to the series of events after the demise of the Royal King's Son. And at the moment they woke up, the nexus of kingdoms and realms surrounding theirs began to fall apart. Calamities span out as gods themselves commanded the destruction of these eleven. But what exactly do they bring? Who exactly are they? They seem to hold knowledge about the truth of King Arthur's Blade and the realm of the divine. These people, were they really the evil ones that the gods have commanded their destruction? Or are they truly vilainous? Background Pendragon Saga The existence of genies, djinns, and deities are accepted. In the deserts of Nazrian, Karkilo, soon to be renamed Bertha Octavius, is one of the many that exists there. They act as free spirits here messing with their enemies and often pranks and tricks any sort of humans that passes by who desires to use them. Karkilo heavily despises any human who exists out there because of the way they use genies and would've continued to do so if not for the arrival of Draughter. Paraiso Saga She is one of the Zodiaque Knights of the Zodiac Arc who engorges on riches and food. However, unlike the rest of the Zodiaque Knights her awakening required a sacrifice and thus she possesses the body of a distant woman who volunteered. Notably, she seems to be one of the more playful members and has a tendency to act dog-like although it seemed to be done more to people she found non-threatening. Notably, her vessels differ each time as in Pendragon she possesses the body of a male while in Paraiso she selects a female one. Her true gender is actually female. Her original name is Karkilo. Appearance and Personality A spirit's form is dependent on the vessel but they can at least influence what they would look like. Sometimes they can even borrow traits of their current vessel. In the case of the Pendragon Arc when Chiron and Draughter encountered her she was possessing the vessel of a man who goes by the name of Omore. There are several consistent traits however. In the Pendragon Saga prior to meeting Draughter she disliked humans and is quite blunt with her statements. She's unfriendly to any other race and even then she's hard to get along with by her fellows. She takes pleasure in mocking others and pointing out flaws yet can be impressed by those who actually have good will, but condems them for being idiots. On the other hand she does dislike the idea that she's merely a lesser djinn compared to her follows and harbors envious thoughts which seemed to fuel her other characteristics. Pointing out those flaws would agitate her further and she's easy to make an enemy out of. However she only chooses to kill someone through either a battle that both parties accept or through a consequence of a riddle. Later on her encounter with Draughter forever changed her beliefs. Although she still disliked humans she became more lenient with them and actually started cooperating. It was mostly blamed however on being outcasted by some of her fellows but her interactions with Draughter made her realize that she only despised the flaws of humans and never bothered to see the good things they do. Her impatience and snarky nature still remained and put her at odds against Chiron. During the Paraiso Saga she is much more different in comparison to before to the point that she was thought of as a completely different person. For example she became a bit of a narccistic fellow, taking pride in a good human vessel. She now frequently makes jokes about sleeping with other humans and is implied to have done so. In fact it bothered others on how far she can go while her fellow knights only tease her about her lust. That said this seemed to be more of a joke between them and it's not as if she's gonna go after an enemy she took interest in during the midst of combat. As Omore she takes the form of a young man adorning noble clothes, as he was once a noble that was tricked by her after he attempted to steal their riches. Her build is quite lean and even others would call this form handsome but due to her personality she makes no use of it at all. In this form, she can be a bit vain and even incredibly arrogant, although that mostly stems from her true personality. She's also a bit easier to agitate in this form. As Susanna she takes the form of one of the natives of Elinnia, a half desert half forested kingdom that are filled with Caninos (Beastfolk) and humans. Unlike her typical vessels Susanna granted herself to her of free will so there's a bit more influence. In this appearance Susanna appears younger and more innocent looking, physically only looking as if she's 17 years old. With a bit of adjustment, she made her become visibly more fit and older although she could do nothing about her dog traits due to being half Canino and half human. Personality wise she takes a bit more upbeat personality being friendlier to others. Sadly for her she could also be tricked to act dog-like by her own allies although some speculate she only does this for fun and this is not a weakness enemies could take advantage of. Stats and Powers Tier: 8-A to High 6-C | 6-B | Origin: Paraiso Saga, Pendragon Saga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight and Floating, Intangibility (But can be interfered with by magic), Limited Illusions (Although imperfect), Sand manipulation, Fire magic, Water magic, Poison manipulation, Healing Magic, Minor Reality Warping (As a lesser genie, could make use of wish-granting), Truth Perception, Barrier Creation, Limited Possession (Must make a contract) | Precognition, Intangibility (Immune to magic), Illusions Attack Potency: Multi-City Block (Her casual attacks devastated the village she and Chiron were fighting) to Large Island '''(Their battle in those forms were implied to lead to a stalemate. Draughter compared her magic to being hit by Chiron) Country Level''' (Was able to conjure a sandstorm that stalled Claudius' armada) Speed: Hypersonic, At least Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions (Clashed well with Draughter despite his speed boost. Chiron lost to her despite his training) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifted an armored carrier specialized against the desert storm, higher with magic) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block to Large Island '''(Took on some of Chiron's attacks in her vessel's form with little issue) | Country Level''' (Took on some of Claudius' attacks whom blew away the sandstorm she conjured) Stamina: Endless ' (Has never shown to tire with any vessel) 'Range: Dozens of meters with typical magic but can be extended to Large Island level | Country level with power Standard Equipment: *'Venom and Fang -' Two war axes that Bertha chose to use using her physical vessel. Each one could be enhanced permanently depending on what she does. Regardless she has mastery over. They can be combined to form a single large war axe or double war axe. Each one can be used by someone she allows to. If combined they deal both effects but makes Bertha move slower. **'Venom -' A crimson war axe that deals magical damage and red frost energy. Its impact slows down an enemy even if it just brushes an enemy. Its damage can be stopped by a barrier but not the slowing effect. She can earn a stack each time she completes a wish for someone or strikes someone's soul. ***'Stacks -' Each time she receives a stack the temperature of the attack lowers, deals more soul-based damage, and increases the holder's mana reservoir. ****'Pendragon Saga -' At her peak, this reaches all the way up to -200 Celsius **'Fang -' A very light blue war axe that can deal pure kinetic damage but can be charged to unleash certain effects. At its own it's not a particularly effective weapon and seems to specialize more in cutting cleanly and being used as a speedy weapon. By itslef it can barely even get through regular armor. But if charged enough it can send shockwaves and imbue itself with flames, causing it to spread. The flames itself are like poison, crippling but temporary. She can earn a stack each time she hits someone's main body directly or if she kills someone. ***'Stacks -' Each time she receives a stack the temperature of the attack heightens, the charge time and speed is increased, and increases the last time of the burning poison ****'Pendragon Saga -' At her peak, this reaches all the way up to 500 Celsius Intelligence: Intelligent, knows riddles Weaknesses: Vulnerable to being sealed by those powerful enough. Vulnerable to time-based magic and soul damaging attacks. Reliant on Melee attacks. Strong enough attacks can prevent her from healing her vessel. Key: Pendragon Regular | Pendragon Prime | Awakened | 10% | 50% | 100% | Zodiaque Notable Moves and Abilities: *'Fire Magic - ' *'Ice Magic - ' *'Poison Magic - ' *'Sand Magic - ' *'Healing Magic - ' *'Illusions - ' *'Precognition - ' (WIP) Category:Female Characters Category:Reformed Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:COB's characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Spirits Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pendragon Saga Characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:Precognition Users Category:Characters